Poison
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot based on Alice Cooper's Poison - Dramione of course.


**Based on Alice Cooper's Poison. Dramione one-shot. Pure smut. No plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter or Alice Cooper**

Never in the history of Hogwarts have the Head boy and Head girl had such a relationship as theirs. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. What appeared as a Hate-Hate relationship was a lot more than it seemed. The hate was built on prejudice, Anger and Sexual Tension. They always sniped at each other. Challenged eachother. They would deny it, but they were each others equal.

He strolled into their common room, seeing her sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by notes.

"Mudblood" he greeted

"Malfoy" she replied, not looking up

 _Your cruel device_

 _Your blood, like ice_

She looked up as he walked over to him. He sneered at her. She lowered her eyes, Matching his stare. She never backed down from him. she never backed away from the Challenge that was Draco Malfoy

 _One look, could kill_  
 _My pain, your thrill_

MERLIN it hurt him! SHE hurt him. He didn't know how she managed it. He'd never have anyone challenge him before. But she did. He used to be the smartest, but then he outsmarted him. He was used to girls throwing themselves at him, but she never did. He knew how she felt. She made him feel the same. No feelings but they craved each other. only he went further than sex...

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

He loved her. He knew that. But he couldn't have her, and that pained him.

 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He reached out and pulled her into him. He'd done this before, lips inches from each other. her breath hitched in anticipation. This is as far as he'd ever let them go. Not this time however.

 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

He leant in, their lips joining, moving against each other in the most delicious of ways. He wasn't surprised when she kissed back. She wanted this, as much as he did. It was long. If the Dark Lord ever found out...He'd be killed. What he was doing was dangerous. But he wanted more.  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

She was toxic. She would be the death of him. But he couldn't get enough of her. He swiped his tongue on her bottom lip, desperate to taste her more.

 _You're poison, running through my veins_

She was in his blood now. She had been for a while. It's all he could think about. She ran through his veins  
 _You're poison_

"It's a dangerous game you're playing" his mind told him.  
 _I don't want to break these chains_

But he didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop!

 _Your mouth, so hot_

He could feel himself growing just from her kiss. His hands started tracing her body, quickly taking off her clothes, as her hands discarded him of his suit.  
 _Your web, I'm caught_

He was hooked. He craved more. Enough wouldn't be enough.  
 _Your skin, so wet_

He traced over her sinful body, a layer of swear already glistening on her skin, making her look oh so much sexier. Pulling off her jeans he stopped to admire her body. Beautiful large breasts, thin waist, toned ass and long silky legs. She lay before his, eyes filled with lust, wearing only a black lace bra and thong.

 _Black lace, on sweat_

Oh Merin he needed her. he quickly unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill out as he ran his tongue over her puckered rosebuds, kissing, sucking, biting. he had her before him and he wasn't going to waste it,

"Draco" she moaned

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

The sound of his name coming from her lips sent shockwaves after shockwaves through him, into his already hardened member. he rolled her over and delivered one hard spank to her perfect ass  
 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

"DRACO" She yelled, unable to hide the tone of utmost lust and pleasure. he smirked at her.  
 _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)_

He needed her. She was forbidden, but he gave into himself. he needed her.  
 _I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

He kissed her again, ripping off her thong. she pushed him off, removing his underwear and taking his member in her mouth  
 _You're poison, running through my veins_

She was good. she wasn't soft, or light. she knew hat she wanted and she sought to get it. she sucked harder, taking him deeper.  
 _You're poison_

He stopped just before he was about to cum, rolled her over and thrusted into her warm wet cavern in one powerful thrust. She moaned, loud as he growled low at her tightness.  
 _I don't want to break these chains_

He had broken. He had given in. And it felt so fucking good.  
 _Poison_

She had him now. Hook, Line and Sinker. There was no going back. and he didn't want it any other way. 

_One look, could kill_

She smirked up at him, catching his eye. her mischievous glint turned him on even more. she flipped them so she was on top. Pulling off and holding her self so her pussy was teasing his cock, in the best possible way  
 _My pain, your thrill_

She knew what she was doing to him. and she knew that he loved it. she sunk back down, riding him, making them both scream in ecstasy.

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

He was confused. he hated her. But he loved her. There was a thin line he guessed.  
 _I wanna to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He wanted this forever. This couldn't be a one-time thing. he brought his lips back to hers and kissed her deep  
 _I wanna to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

She was too much. She had him. and he craved her more and more.  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

She was his weakness. She knew it. He knew it. He knew it would be their downfall  
 _You're poison, running through my veins_

She had him now. He wasn't going to give her up  
 _You're poison_

He was hers.  
 _I don't want to break these chains_

He was going to keep her, no matter the cost

 _Poison (poison)_

"I Love you" He whispered into her ear.

"You can't" she replied

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_

"Be mine" he said

"It's not that simple" she replied  
 _I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

He held her close, Ignoring every fibre in his body that told him not to.  
 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_

He kissed her again, Deep  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

It was too late. She relaxed into the kiss

 _Yeah, well I don't want to break these chains_

"Ok" She breathed  
 _Poison (poison)_

 _Runnin' deep inside my veins_  
 _Burnin' deep inside my brain (poison)_  
 _Poisoning (poison)_  
 _I don't want to break these chains (poison)_  
 _Poison_  
 _(Poison) I don't want to break these chains (poison)_

She was his weakness. She poisoned him. And he didn't care. He loved it.

 **No hate please. It was just a quick One-shot smutty song fic.**


End file.
